De La A a La Z
by MsValensi
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles independientes de Edward y Bella, inspirados en canciones de diferentes bandas. XXVI: Zero - The Smashing Pumpkins.
1. A Forest

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Cure. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**A Forest**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_I hear his voice calling my name; the sound is deep in the dark__. I hear his voice and start to run into the trees"_

_._

Estaba dando vueltas, completamente perdida en aquel lugar. Todo lo que podía ver a mi alrededor era un verde y atormentador paisaje, que me envolvía sin piedad alguna. Los árboles se sucedían unos a otros, volviéndose más oscuros y atemorizantes con cada paso que daba. Sin embargo, el murmullo de su voz estaba presente y se me hacía tan claro como las hojas crujiendo bajo mis zapatos.

Corrí con más fuerza, si es que aquello era posible, tropezando innumerables veces con las cosas que dificultaban mi camino. Me faltaba el aire y respirar se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea difícil, pero no podía dejar de oír aquél suave murmullo aterciopelado que estaba volviéndome loca.

Entonces, cuando ya estaba sintiendo las piernas como algo ajeno a mi cuerpo, tropecé con lo que parecía ser una rama y caí de rodillas sobre el espeso follaje del oscuro bosque. Fue en aquel momento en el que la certeza me golpeó, con una dolorosa claridad.

Él no estaba allí. Y no iba a volver.

Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme de pie. Sólo dejé que las lágrimas trazaran su curso por mis mejillas arreboladas. Era un llanto cargado de angustia, dolor y, sobre todo, frustración.

Frustración, porque sabía que estaba corriendo detrás de nada.

Él no volvería y yo lo tenía muy claro.

Pero amaba pretender que él aún estaba allí, llamándome.

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** A Forest - The Cure**

**¿Qué les parece? Sí, otra vez yo con mis pequeños y delirantes **_**drabbles.**_** Estoy **_**on fire. **_**En este caso, irán con canciones desde la **_**A**_** hasta la **_**Z.**_** Esta vez, además, no me voy a centrar en una sola banda, como con **_**The Kooks, **_**sino que va a haber un poco de todo.**

**Quería comentarles, también, que se me ocurrió algo diferente. Con cada **_**drabble **_**que publique, voy a dejar en mi perfil una traducción propia de la canción en la que se encuentra basado, así como también una dirección de **_**youtube**_** para que puedan escuchar el tema. ¿Les parece? Ya está la traducción de este tema ****—muy lindo, por cierto; la voz de Robert Smith me puede—, así como también está el link. **

**Simplemente, es para volver a mezclar dos de mis pasiones más grandes: la escritura y la música. **

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**Saludos.**

**LadyC.**


	2. Baby I'm Yours

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda Arctic Monkeys. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Baby I'm Yours**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_Yours, until the mountains crumble to the sea. In other words, until eternity"_

_._

Paseé los ojos por el paisaje, no sin cierta pereza. Sin embargo, pronto mis ojos se toparon con los de ella. Agradecía que fuera verano, ya que podía tocarla sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Incluso, con aquella agobiante temperatura, sentía que le estaba haciendo un favor al atraerla contra mi gélido cuerpo.

Sus ojos castaños, su cabello del color del chocolate, sus rosadas mejillas, todo en ella me gustaba. Cada parte de ella me parecía perfecta para mí.

Soltó su mano de la mía y comenzó a apresurarse hacia delante, contra la vidriera de una tienda. Suspiré cuando la vi reírse nerviosamente al lado de Alice, mientras ella la arrastraba dentro del local. Me dirigió una mirada atemorizada antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal; sin embargo, sólo pude quedarme allí, observándola con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes que estás perdido, verdad? —preguntó amistosamente Jasper, a mi lado.

Asentí, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Lo sabía.

Estaba completamente enamorado de ella y todos sus actos me condicionaban. Ella se había convertido en una parte de mí y yo era suyo, en todo sentido de la palabra.

La vi salir del local, con terror, y abalanzarse sobre mí. Me abrazó y sentí su cálido aliento en mi oído.

—Edward, necesito huir de aquí —pidió, en un gemido—. ¿Puedo llevarte conmigo?

—Soy todo tuyo —sentencié—, por siempre y para siempre.

La vi alzar el rostro ante mis palabras, con un gesto de sorpresa que pronto se transformó en una dulce sonrisa.

—Hasta la eternidad —bromeó ella, antes de arrástrame de la mano.

_Estaba seguro de que así sería. Hasta la eternidad. _

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Baby I'm Yours – Arctic Monkeys (cover)**

**Aww. ¿No son lindos? **

**Antes que nada, aclaro que la canción es un cover de ****—mis amados, idolatrados y talentosos… ok, ok**— _**Arctic Mokeys. **_**La realidad es que los puse como intérpretes porque no sé de quien es la versión original. Yo conozco la suya y, luego de haber escuchado la dulce voz del señor Turner, dudo que la otra me guste tanto. **

**Les cuento que la letra ****—que es preciosa, vale aclarar—, así como también el video de **_**youtube **_**para que escuchen la canción, no están más en mi perfil. Se me ocurrió la idea de crearme un blog para no hacer tanto lío y… bueno, para escribir algunas otras cosas. Claro, el blog pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil también. Espero que puedan pasarse a ver que les parecen el tema. **

**Gracias por los comentarios del drabble anterior. En serio. Ya saben que son los que me alientan siempre para continuar. **

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**Saludos para todos.**

**LadyC.**


	3. Creep

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda Radiohead. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Creep**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_You're just like an angel; your skin makes me cry. You float like a feather __in a beautiful world" _

_._

Estaba allí, de pie frente a toda la clase. Parecía tener luz propia, no creía que fuera de este mundo. Sus labios se movían con elegancia, mientras de su boca salían palabras más suaves que el mismísimo terciopelo. Su piel, blanca como la nieve, me impulsaba a tocarla, a probar si realmente era tan dolorosamente suave y perfecta como parecía. Siguió con la exposición que estaba dando, hablando con una comprensible fluidez. Sus ojos, de un hermoso color topacio, se paseaban por el fondo de la clase.

Me sentía pequeña frente a su figura, a pesar de que estaba lejos de mí. Me hacía sentir débil, sin control, diminuta. Era endemoniadamente extraño y especial. Demasiado cerca de la perfección.

Pronto terminó con su presentación de estructura celular y volvió al pupitre que compartíamos. Sin embargo, como había sucedido en las pocas clases que habíamos tenido juntos, sus ojos no se cruzaron con los míos y su cuerpo se alejó de mí tanto como el banco se lo permitía. Yo tampoco me atreví a buscar su mirada, me resultaba imposible fijar mis ojos en aquellas obres doradas.

Suspiré.

Él era especial, pero yo no. Yo simplemente era una muchacha más.

Una rara y simple muchacha.

Entonces, apenas acabó la clase, huí del salón, soltando toda aquella frustración que había estado conteniendo. Yo no podría estar a su lado, aquél no era mi lugar; porque él era endemoniadamente perfecto, especial y dolorosamente guapo.

¿Y yo?

Yo era sólo la nueva y extraña chica de la escuela.

Nada más.

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Creep - Radiohead**

**Ese tema es increíble y la banda bueno… excelente. Adoro la letra y me pareció genial para escribir sobre ellos. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? **

**Como ya saben, la letra traducida del tema y el video para que puedan escucharlo están en mi blog, que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. **

**Por otro lado, les comento que si subo estos drabbles es porque ya los tengo escritos. Si tengo la oportunidad, mañana mismo actualizo **_**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**_** Les pido paciencia, porque estoy atando cabos sueltos y está más que complicado. Y bueno, ya deben saber que no soy de las personas que suben por subir. Así que, sólo eso, pido un poco de paciencia. **

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡De verdad!**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	4. Disarm

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Smashing Pumpkins. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Disarm**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_The killer in me is the killer in you. __My love, I send this smile over to you"_

_._

—Sabes que no hay punto de negociación en lo que a mi transformación se refiere, ¿cierto? —preguntó Bella suavemente, mientras me abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

Rodé los ojos, con falsa exasperación, sólo para que ella lo viera.

—¿Tenemos siempre que recaer sobre el mismo tema? —pregunté.

Ella asintió testarudamente.

Sabía que la cuestión de su transformación era algo que ya estaba, prácticamente, rozando la obsesión, y el tema se estaba volviendo repetitivo en cada una de nuestras charlas. Sin embargo, yo seguía negándome. ¿Qué sentido tenía condenarla a una vida eterna, cuando tenía la posibilidad de seguir con una vida plena? ¿Cómo quitarle aquellos hermosos años de adolescente, transformándola en un ser inerte, sin vida? Aquél era un precio demasiado alto para retenerla a mi lado. Lo sabía.

Le sonreí ampliamente cuando vi que comenzaba a molestarse.

Pronto sus rasgos se aflojaron, mientras desviaba su mirada.

—Deja de deslumbrarme… —murmuró, aunque su voz no sonaba enojada.

Reí suavemente.

—Ya llegará; todo a su tiempo, Bella —le aseguré.

Compartimos un largo silencio, mientras ella descansaba sobre mi pecho.

—Quiero que seas tú quien lo haga —susurró, con voz suave—. Sólo tú.

Aquella frase me desconcertó, sobre todo por el tono suplicante de su voz. Aunque no lo dijera, yo también me moría por hacerlo por mí mismo. Si Bella quería convertirse en un ser horrible como yo, por lo menos deseaba ser quien lo hiciera posible.

Después de todo, sólo así quedaría una parte de mí dentro de Bella.

_Aunque fuera una parte de un asesino. _

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Disarm – The Smashing Pumpkins**

**Realmente, como sabrán, este es otro tema que me gusta muchísimo. Las letras de esta banda son geniales y tan profundas. Muy recomendable, vale decirlo. Si quieren ver el por qué, los invito a pasar por mi blog (lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil), donde está la traducción de la letra y la canción para que puedan escucharla. **

**¡Ah! Por cierto, la siguiente canción no tiene video en YouTube. Me gustaría saber si alguien se ofrece a crear uno. Si es así, contáctenme por mensaje o por mail, que les digo cuál es la canción y eso. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, de verdad. Me alegro que les gusten los drabbles. **

**Saludos para todos. ¡Se cuidan!**

**LadyC.**


	5. Everything Will Be Alright

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Killers. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Everything Will ****Be Alright**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_Wrong until you make it right. And I won't forget you; at least I'll try, and run tonight"_

_._

Las paredes de mi cuarto ya se habían vuelto monótonas y simples. De hecho, todo a mí alrededor se había vuelto aburrido y carente de sentido desde _aquel _día. Todo Forks parecía un paisaje monocorde, como al principio, después de que él se había ido.

Y, de vez en cuando, aquella vena masoquista, que creía no poseer hasta aquel momento, salía a flote y me obligaba a recorrer cada lugar por el que habíamos caminado. Todo estaba mal, todo estaba oscuro y seguiría así, hasta que él llegara para cambiarlo.

Porque sabía, claramente, que yo no haría nada al respecto.

No quería dejar de pensar en sus ojos soñadores y hermosos, refulgiendo en aquellas múltiples tonalidades de dorado; no quería olvidarme de sus sonrisas, de sus abrazos, de sus besos. Mi mente había generado una especie de barrera que retenía todos aquellos recuerdos, atesorándolos en el rincón más profundo de mi alma.

Todo parecía ir más allá de mí, como si sólo fuera una observadora frente a mis propios sentimientos; tomándome con calma aquella desesperante sensación. Parecía que nada me importaba, sentía que su partida no podía afectarme en lo absoluto; aunque, en realidad, por dentro me estaba muriendo.

Pero necesitaba recordar aquellos hermosos ojos, mirándome con ensoñación.

Y no quería olvidarlo, porque aún albergaba la esperanza de que él decidiera volver.

Entonces, _todo iba a estar bien._

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Everything Will Be Alright – The Killers**

**Otro drabble de Luna Nueva, para variar. Juro que no van a tener que leer nada sobre Luna Nueva, por lo menos en los próximos… cuatro o cinco drabbles. ¡Lo juro! Jaja. Este tema me genera muchísima paz, sobre todo en esos momentos en los que me siento un poco desorientada. Tiene una letra muy linda y la voz del señor Flowers es muy bonita. **

**Gracias a Luh, Ari y Dai por sus pequeñas colaboraciones dentro del video de la canción. Como saben, como siempre, pueden ver la letra del tema y el video que hicimos en mi blog. ¡Gracias chicas!**

**También muchas gracias a todos ustedes, por leer y dejar sus comentarios al respecto. ¡Me alegro tanto que les gusten, de verdad! Se que suena reiterativo, pero sólo puedo agradecerles con total sinceridad. **

**Saludos, gente. ¡Se cuidan todos!**

**LadyC.**


	6. Fidelity

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la solista Regina Spektor. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Fidelity**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_Suppose we never fell in love; suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft"_

_._

La vi moverse con naturalidad, mientras se reía de alguna idiotez dicha por Emmett. La vi sonrojarse, de aquella forma que me resultaba tan adorable. La oí quejarse de algo, haciendo sólo que Alice comenzara a rogarle con mayor insistencia.

Entonces, recordé lo afortunado que era por tenerla.

Antes de ella, me sentía ajeno a mi propia vida. Era un ente sin ningún tipo de felicidad o motivación por la vana eternidad que debía pasar completamente solo. Siempre había visto al amor como algo complicado e imposible, algo que no era para mí. Carlisle con Esme, Rosalie con Emmett, Alice con Jasper y yo con mi soledad. Era una combinación a la que me había acostumbrado, aunque mi invisible corazón se hiciera pedazos ante el pensamiento.

Entonces, en momentos como aquél, en los que me sentía tan completo, me preguntaba qué hubiese sido de mi vida si no le hubiese dado a Bella la posibilidad de intentarlo, si nunca la hubiese dejado besarme como lo hacía, si nunca la hubiese dejado amarme con aquella irracional devoción. Pensaba como hubiese sido todo si me hubiese quedado, tan sólo, con todas aquellas voces en mi cabeza, con mí música y mi cotidiana soledad.

Nunca había amado a nadie y, en un principio, temía que aquello fuera una locura; pero no había nada que agradeciera más que la llegada de Bella.

Porque ella había sabido juntar cada parte de mi y ponerla en su lugar.

Y había traído con ella la pieza que le faltaba a todo mi rompecabezas.

_El amor._

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Fidelity – Regina Spektor**

**¡Maldita inspiración que viene por la madrugada! Son más de la una de la mañana, pero a mi linda cabecita se le da por encenderse ahora. Tengo sueño, así que no voy a extender demasiado las notas. Tengo miedo de ser menos coherente de lo habitual. **

**El tema me encanta. Como siempre digo, una de las mejores solistas femeninas. Adoro a esta mujer y sus canciones me gustan muchísimo. ¿Qué les pareció el drabble? Algo no tan depresivo y fuera de Luna Nueva, sólo para cambiar un poco jaja. **

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Lo que amo de estos drabbles es que puedo subir cuando quiera, sin condiciones y sin dejar a nadie en ascuas. El que sigue, me encanta. Cuando pueda lo traigo. ¡Gracias a todos! De verdad. **

**Me voy, que mañana temprano tengo que estar arriba.**

**¡Saludos a todo el mundo! Nos leemos.**

**LadyC.**


	7. Gold Lion

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Gold Lion**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_We'll build a fire in your eyes. __Cold desire makes a moon without a tide"_

.

—Edward, realmente, esto no me resulta gracioso —apunté, intentando sonar severa, aún cuando me había golpeado un dedo del pie contra la cama.

Gemí.

—Edward, dime donde está la luz —rogué.

Escuché su risa, entre las sombras de mi habitación.

—Bella, se cortó la luz —apuntó él, con una sonrisa dibujándose en cada una de sus palabras—. Soy vampiro, no mago.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, aún cuando sabía que no podía verme.

Entonces, de la nada, sentí sus heladas manos sobre mi cintura. Sus labios de hielo comenzaron a recorrer, con cuidado, mi cuello, depositando besos desde la parte de atrás de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula. Pronto, la luz dejó de importarme, porque sentía que podía ver todo a mi alrededor: Edward cerca de mí, sus ojos dorados ardientes y sus manos frías dejando caricias en mi piel, que contrastaba con la suya. Sentí, contra mis piernas, lo que creí que debía ser el sofá de cuero negro de Edward y me dejé caer. Mi acompañante se las arregló para que yo quedara sobre él, en vez de sobre la superficie del mueble.

Entonces, definitivamente olvidé el problema de la luz, sobre todo cuando la luna se filtró por la ventana. La visión de sus ojos llenos de fuego, iluminados sólo por la noche, me sacudió el estómago con violencia. En aquél momento, su helado deseo y mi ardiente desesperación se fundieron en un beso perfecto.

_El león se había enamorado de la oveja. _

¿Qué había de malo en ello?

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Gold Lion – Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

**Aw, hasta ahora, es uno de los que más me gustan. No sólo me convenció bastante la escritura, sino que también el hecho de que sea una canción de una de mis bandas preferidas tiene algo que ver. Karen O es brillante, con todas las letras. Adoro a esa mujer y su estilo y desenfado me parecen únicos. El tema es muy bueno y, lógicamente, el título quedaba más que bien. En fin, ¿qué les pareció el drabble? **

**Cada día me acuesto más tarde y parece que ahora sólo se me da por publicar a la madrugada pero… en fin. Quiero agradecerles infinitamente por sus comentarios. El hecho de saber que les gustan los drabbles me pone más que feliz, sobre todo porque son pequeñas inspiraciones del momento, pero que dicen mucho. Gracias a todos, de verdad. Si puedo, voy a traer el próximo antes de navidad. **

**Cómo siempre, traducción y video de la canción en mi blog, que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. **

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo! Se cuidan. **

**LadyC.**


	8. Hallelujah

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda Paramore. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Hallelujah**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_This time we're not giving up. Let's make it last forever"_

_._

Resoplé, con clara molestia, cuando Jacob atrajo a Bella contra su cuerpo. El joven Black me sonrió con gesto arrogante, mientras acomodaba mejor a _mi _novia en _su _pecho. Intenté tararear algo, cualquier cosa, antes de que mi paciencia se agotara. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba de forma tan insoportablemente lenta?

Los pensamientos de Jacob comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza. Él y Bella, besándose, tocándose y… ¡Dios! ¿Eso de ahí era una cama?

—¡Por favor! —mascullé, abriendo un poco los ojos—. ¡Si no te importa…!

—¿Qué? —respondió Jacob entre susurros.

¡Todavía me lo preguntaba, el muy descarado!

—¿No crees que deberías controlar tus pensamientos?

Me sonrió de forma sarcástica, encogiéndose suavemente de hombros.

Suspiré con fastidio, mientras desviaba mi mirada de la escena. Después de todo, me dolía ver lo bien que Bella se veía junto a Jacob, durmiendo con tranquilidad, aprovechando la calidez que su cuerpo podía otorgarle. La forma natural, sin criaturas extrañas en el medio, sería de aquel modo: Bella y Jacob, Jacob y Bella. Tuve que controlar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, ya que ella había tomado una decisión. ¿Por qué no podía pasar todo de una buena vez? Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo. ¡Todo se trataba de tiempo!

Si tan solo los minutos pasaran más rápido, yo podría esperar; todo estaría igual y nosotros seríamos felices. Pero Bella tenía razón: todavía quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, y yo debía luchar por ella hasta el final, sin importar los obstáculos. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, permitiéndole a Jacob usar todos sus recursos para conquistarla.

Esta vez no me daría por vencido.

Nosotros permaneceríamos juntos, sobre todo y todos.

Seríamos uno, _por siempre._

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Hallelujah – Paramore. **

**Primero que nada, vale aclarar que esto no es un fanatismo instantáneo. Paramore me gusta desde hace más de un año, cuando mi mejor amigo me pasó **_**All We Know Is Falling. **_**Desde ese día, me gustaron; y, por supuesto, cuando me enteré que harían el **_**soundtrack **_**de la película, no podía estar más conforme. **

**El pequeño drabble va dedicado a Leila Wood, que propuso la idea de la tienda. La verdad es que hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir sobre ello. Si bien no pude extenderme mucho, me pareció que rescaté lo más importante de la escena jaja. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por cierto. Saben que me ponen muy feliz. Tenía algo en mente y me gustaría saber que opinan: cuando termine la **_**Z **_**de esta pareja, me gustaría empezar una serie de drabbles, con el mismo formato, de Jasper y Alice, ya que no hay demasiado en el fandom, y son una de mis parejas favoritas. ¿Les gustaría? **

**En fin, actualicé hoy, ya que mañana, antes de comenzar con todos los **_**preparativos navideños **_**(duh), me gustaría poder actualizar **_**Bajo El Mismo Techo. **_

**¡Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!**

**¡Saludos para todos! ¡Que tengan felices fiestas!**

**LadyC.**


	9. In the Heat Of The Morning

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Last Shadow Puppets. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**In the Heat Of The Morning**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_The blazing sunset in your eyes will tantalize every man who looks your way"_

_._

La miré, allí, apoyada contra la pared del salón donde se desarrollaba el baile de Navidad del instituto. Aquel vaporoso vestido azul enmarcaba su pálida y tentadora piel blanca. Sus ojos, brillantes y entrecerrados, desprendían el miedo y la amenaza, garantizando una muerte dolorosa a cualquiera que se le acercara y la invitara a bailar. No podía leer su mente, como sucedía con los demás, pero la expresión de su rostro parecía hablar por sí sola. Todos aquellos que habían pensado en pedirle un baile se habían arrepentido al ver aquella mirada amenazante.

Sin embargo, yo no temía a la muerte, ni a nada que pasara por su cabeza, y la luz de sus ojos me tenía completamente hechizado.

Comencé a caminar entre la multitud, hasta llegar frente a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y, pronto, toda la amenaza en ellos se volvió una reservada curiosidad. Sonreí lentamente, mientras tendía mi mano hacia ella. El frío día de inverno y las fuertes nevadas en el exterior suponían un beneficio para mí y para el contacto entre nuestras pieles.

—¿Bailas? —pregunté, sin romper el contacto visual.

Vacilante, la tomó, permitiéndome llevarla a la improvisada pista de baile.

Nos movimos al compás de la música, en una lenta danza frente a los curiosos y sorprendidos ojos del alumnado. Su fragancia generaba aquella quemazón en mi garganta, incitándome a inclinarme sobre su cuello; pero algo dentro de mi pecho me lo impedía. Me sentía patético y débil, pero increíblemente completo.

Y no me importaban las diferencias, ni siquiera lo absurdo de toda la situación. Seguiría bailando con ella, incluso hasta el amanecer. Podría quedarme allí hasta la mañana, tan sólo por escuchar aquellas palabras de sus rosados labios.

_Por escucharla decir que ella también me amaba. _

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** In The Heat Of The Morning – The Last Shadow Puppets (cover). **

**Soy una persona asquerosamente autocrítica y puedo decir, con honestidad, que este **_**drabble**_** me convenció más que cualquier otro. De hecho, puedo decir que me gustó. La canción, siendo un cover, es mil veces que la versión original. Las voces de Turner y Kane juntas son impecables. Y bueno, la letra es preciosa. Tanto la canción como su traducción pueden encontrarlas, como siempre, en mi blog, que está en mi perfil. En fin, ¿les gustó el**_** drabble**_**? **

**Mi pequeño regalo de navidad para todos ustedes. Sé que nunca hubo baile de Navidad en el instituto Forks y, originalmente, lo había hecho con el baile de fin de curso; pero me pareció que iba bien con la fecha en la que nos encontramos jaja. En fin, ojala les haya gustado**

**¿Se portó Papa Noel? Esperemos que los Edwards lleguen para fin de año jaja. **

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo! ¡Felicidades!**

**LadyC.**


	10. Just Like Heaven

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Cure. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Just Like Heaven**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_You, soft and only. You, lost and lonely. __You, just like heaven."_

_._

—Realmente, ¿cómo lo haces? —preguntó Bella.

Estaba distraído, intentando prepararle algo para desayunar. Me volví para mirarla, confundido. Odiaba no saber que pasaba por su mente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí.

—¿Cómo haces para ser tan… tan…? —se quedó en silencio, buscando la palabra adecuada. Dejó caer los hombros con abatimiento—. Tan tú.

Reí ante su ocurrencia.

—Perdón por ser yo —me disculpé, divertido—. La pregunta aquí es cómo lo haces tú.

Su rostro confundido me dejó en claro que no entendía a qué me refería.

—¿Cómo haces para volverme tan loco? —pregunté, acercándome a ella. Los huevos podían esperar—. Dime cómo lo haces y haré cualquier cosa.

La vi parpadear varias veces y, después, aquél adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Paseé mi mano distraídamente por su cara, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Nunca más podría alejarme de ella, porque era mi todo ahora. Yo me encontraba sin vida, pero ella me la había devuelto con cada una de sus sonrisas. Después de años de una pesadilla eterna, había despertado gracias a Bella, quien había llegado devolviéndome la claridad, la luz del día, el oxígeno. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

Ella era justo como el cielo.

_Mi cielo. _

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Just Like Heaven – The Cure. **

**¿Qué puedo decirles? El drabble no termina de convencerme, pero lo subí porque quería su opinión. ¿Puede considerarse bueno, malo, pésimo? **

**La canción es una obra maestra. Como usualmente digo, si algún día escribo un tema propio, me gustaría que fuera, aunque sea, la mitad de bueno que este. Considero que canciones de amor hay muchas, pero los temas como estos son mucho más que eso. En fin, lo dejo bajo su juicio. Saben que el tema lo pueden encontrar en mi blog, que está en mi perfil. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por los **_**reviews**_**, de verdad. Si no los respondo es porque realmente **_**necesito **_**dormir un poco, después de un fin de semana sin dormir prácticamente nada. ¡Gracias a todos, honestamente! Mañana, si se me presenta la posibilidad, actualizo Bajo el Mismo Techo. **

_**¡Au revoir! **_**¡Que tengan un buen fin de año!**

**LadyC.**


	11. Killing Lies

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Strokes. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Killing Lies.**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_Don't think that everything's gonna stay the same. __That's impossible"_

.

Ambos nos quedamos observándonos en silencio, de una forma casi amenazante. Nuestras miradas luchaban, buscando diferentes cosas, sosteniendo diferentes ideales. Topacio y chocolate, mentira y verdad, sacrificio y miedo.

—¿Quieres irte? —pregunté, finalmente, de forma lenta—. ¿Así de simple?

Edward asintió.

—Esto fue un gran error, Bella…

—Mientes —corté yo, intentando que mi voz sonara con más fuerza de la que en realidad tenía—. Tú no quieres problemas, simplemente es eso.

—No quiero problemas para ti —respondió él en un susurro—. Es lo mejor, Bella.

—¡No me molestan los problemas, Edward! —grité—. ¡Sólo me molesta que me mientas! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —susurré.

Se acercó a mí, paseando incesantemente por delante de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos recorrieron cada parte de su perfecto y turbado rostro, mientras los suyos viajaban por algún lugar del bosque. Sería absurdo que se fuera, yo lo sabía; después de todo, mis sentimientos seguirían siendo los mismos. Pero, ¿cómo enfrentarme al paso del tiempo? ¡Él no podía dejarme!

—Mírame un segundo, Edward —pedí.

Él, no del todo contento con ello, me hizo caso.

—Sí te vas, las cosas cambiarán, de eso no tengo duda —expliqué, con voz débil—; pero no será para mejor —aseguré. Hice una pausa—. Yo sin ti… ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.

—Pero yo…

—Sólo quédate, Edward —pedí—, y nunca más me digas mentiras.

Entonces me incliné y lo besé suavemente. No sabía que sucedería después, pero haría todo lo posible para que se quedara conmigo; de eso, estaba completamente segura.

Casi tanto como del loco y profundo amor que sentía por él.

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Killing Lies – The Strokes **

**No podía faltar un tema de mis dioses en esta lista. Ellos fueron los que me rescataron de la música basura, los que me impulsaron a aprender música y todo eso. Son mis pastores (?**

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que volvimos a la onda depresiva, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Siempre me tira mucho escribir sobre Luna Nueva. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Espero que hayan comenzado bien el año.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	12. Live Forever

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda Oasis. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Live Forever**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_Maybe you're the same as me, __we see things they'll never see. You and I are gonna live forever"_

_._

Verla dormir era una de las cosas que más paz me generaba en el mundo. Sentir como respiraba de forma acompasada y suave; ver su nariz moverse ocasionalmente, junto con su boca; escuchar sus balbuceos sin sentido, entre los que, de vez en cuando, podía reconocer mi nombre; verla removerse entre las sábanas.

En aquellos momentos, nada me importaba más que ella y lo feliz que me hacía. No me interesaban los problemas y las diferencias que existían entre nosotros, el abismo que nos separaba. En aquellos momentos, a pesar de todo, me sentía al lado de una igual. Me sentía un muchacho de secundaria, enamorándose por primera vez. Sentía que ella era un ser condenado a la existencia eterna, que compartiría todos sus días conmigo.

Eran esos los instantes en los que me sentía horriblemente optimista, dueño de la verdad y de las cosas que me rodeaban. No quería preguntarme como sería el futuro, sino simplemente imaginarlo como yo deseaba que fuera.

Paseé mis manos distraídamente por su rostro, y una tenue sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Inevitablemente, me encontré sonriendo yo también.

No había necesidad de pensar; no, en noches lluviosas como aquella, donde el dolor era simplemente algo imposible; no cuando sabía que era lo que realmente deseaba, lo que necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Bella y yo, juntos, viviendo por siempre.

_Nada más. _

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Live Forever - Oasis **

**Ah, sí, un tema que la gran mayoría debe conocer, de una banda que realmente merece un lugarcito acá. Los hermanos Gallagher, a pesar de su gran ego y orgullo, saben de música. Volvimos a la onda más… feliz, por cierto. ¿Les gustó o no les gustó? ¿Les gustó o no les gustó? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? (? Uhm…**

**En fin, saben que, por cualquier cosa, puede encontrar le tema en mi blog (**_**myartshit**_**… bla, bla, bla). ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me pone muy contenta que les gusten estos pequeños delirios. Subí rápido, ya que los había dejado bastante… colgados jaja. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Se cuidan.**

**LadyC.**


	13. Maps

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Maps**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_Wait, they don't love you like I love you"_

.

—Espera.

Mi voz sonó quebrada, débil y cargada de emoción. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que nada de lo que hiciera podría sacarlo de mi cabeza? ¿Cómo hacer para que comprendiera que, aunque se fuera al otro lado del mundo, tomaría un mapa y lo seguiría a cualquier precio? ¿Cómo meterle en la cabeza que él era mi tipo, y nadie más que él? ¿Cómo asegurarle que lo amaba más que nadie?

—¿Qué… qué quieres? —preguntó Edward, manteniéndose a una prudencial distancia de mí.

Intenté regularizar mi respiración y buscar las palabras exactas. ¿Cómo decirle todas aquellas cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza? Sobre todo, ¿cómo rogarle que me dijera por qué vivía evitándome y alejándose de mi como si fuera algo _peligroso_?

—Yo… esto… nada, disculpa —balbuceé, dándole la espalda rápidamente.

Era demasiado cobarde como para decirle todas las cosas que pensaba; era demasiado conformista como para observarlo de lejos, aunque siempre pareciera reparar de mis miradas; era demasiado tonta como para dejarlo ir.

Porque él era perfecto y yo no tenía nada que hacer…

Aún cuando nadie lo amaba como yo lo hacía.

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Maps – Yeah Yeah Yeahs **

**Ajá, cursilería de último momento. Lo escribí ayer ****—o, técnicamente, hoy—, como a eso de las tres y media de la mañana. Volvimos al primer libro, a los primeros intercambios… en fin. El tema, una genialidad; simplemente eso. Mi favorito de esta excelente banda. **

**Les recuerdo que, como siempre, los temas y las traducciones están en mi blog, que encuentran en mi perfil. Me gustaría que todos aquellos con blog me lo hicieran saber también. **

**Ah, otra cosa. Ayer subí los drabbles de Alice y Jasper que había comentado por acá alguna vez. Se llaman **_**Sentimientos y Premoniciones **_**y, claro, también están por mi perfil. Para ellos me gustaría que me recomendaran algún tema sobre el cual escribir, si quieren, ya que me faltan algunas letras. Claro, si pueden fijarse en mi perfil cual es, más o menos, mi estilo de música, sería mucho mejor. Si quieren, dejenlas en sus reviews, mándenlas a mi mail, como quieran. Espero sugerencias, en lo posible después de la letra **_**J.**_

**En fin, miles de gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Por cualquier duda, ya saben donde encontrarme, ¿no? ¡Gracias por los **_**reviews **_**y la buena onda!**

**Saludos para todos.**

**LadyC.**


	14. Nicest Thing

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la solista Kate Nash. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Nicest Thing**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_All I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen. And I wish we could see if we could be something"_

_._

Me acomodé en mi lugar, ordenando mis cosas con impaciencia. Me senté en la mesa de la cafetería, a sabiendas de que todo el mundo me consideraba como la novedad del instituto, la extraña que había llegado recientemente, algo interesante.

Claro, ninguna de aquellas personas me conocía en realidad.

Entonces, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él. Aquella mirada, la más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, repleta de matices de una perfecta mezcla entre dorado y negro. Me estudió en silencio y pronto sus facciones se endurecieron, mirándome como si tuviera algún tipo de problema conmigo. Me sentí levemente ofendida cuando su rostro giró hacia sus acompañantes, pero sabía que no me quitaría sus cinceladas facciones de la cabeza.

Efectivamente, aquella noche no dejé de dar vueltas en la cama, distraída tan sólo con el mero recuerdo de sus ojos brillantes, de la curva determinada que había formado su boca al verme, de su tensa mandíbula. No lo comprendía, ¿le había hecho algo?, ¿lo había ofendido, mirándolo tan descaradamente?

Negué. Era sencillamente la criatura más hermosa que había visto, yo no debía ser la primera en notarlo; pero… ¿entonces qué?

Suspiré, mientras giraba en mi cama, arrastrando las cobijas conmigo.

Hablaría con él.

Entonces, si arreglábamos las cosas, podría despejar todas aquellas inquietudes.

Y, por qué no, ver si podíamos ser algo más que dos simples desconocidos.

Ver si podíamos ser… _algo._

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Nicest Thing – Kate Nash. **

**Otra vez, otro situado en el principio. ¿Qué puedo decir? El primero es mi favorito y, a pesar de que muchas veces se dificulte escribir sobre ello, me encanta. ¿A ustedes qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? **

**En fin, como saben, en mi blog (lo pueden encontrar casi al final de mi perfil), hay una traducción de la letra de la canción, así como también pueden escucharla. Es un tema muy bonito, a mi parecer, y si escuchan la canción mientras leen, mucho mejor. Siempre actualizo el blog antes de subir un drabble nuevo, así que ya saben… antes de leer, pueden poner la canción jaja. **

**¡Gracias para todos por los comentarios! La verdad es que estos drabbles ayudan bastante a… quitar las tensiones jaja. Me hace bien escribirlos y me alegra muchísimo que les gusten. ¡Gracias para todos, honestamente!**

**En fin, un beso grande para todos. ¡Se cuidan! **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC. **


	15. Offend In Every Way

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The White Stripes. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Offend In Every Way**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_But I know how much is true. No matter what I do, no matter what I say"_

_._

_«No me importa lo que seas»._

No podía dejar de oír su voz en mi cabeza; sus palabras no dejaban de hacer eco en mi mente, atormentándome, desesperándome. ¡Por Dios, aquella mujer tenía que estar loca! ¿Cómo decirme que no importaba que fuera un monstruo, que no fuera humano? ¿Cómo intentaba tranquilizarme cuando sabía que, de un momento para el otro, podía matarla?

Suspiré, mientras aceleraba mi automóvil.

Seguramente ella me encontraba muy interesante, muy misterioso; pero, en realidad, no tenía ni idea de en dónde se estaba metiendo. ¡No podía estar en sus cabales, eso era seguro! ¡No encontraba otra explicación a su comportamiento!

Simplemente me había pedido que me tranquilizara, que todo iba a estar bien si la dejaba intentarlo. ¿Qué quería probar actuando de forma tan arriesgada?, ¿qué yo era algo bueno?, ¿que podía ir en contra de mi naturaleza?

_Ja._

Ella quería para ambos una vida que no podía tener. Ella deseaba un compañero, un amigo, quizás algo más; cosas que yo no podía darle, cosas que sólo le harían mal. Pensaba que yo podía tener amigos, salir, disfrutar de la _vida_ como cualquier adolescente _normal. _

Pero no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, lo mucho que insistiera.

_Yo nunca sería como ella. _

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Offend In Every Way – The White Stripes.**

**Un tema muy oportuno, si me lo preguntan, y una banda que siempre me pareció innovadora y llena de energía, además de que tiene unas letras fantásticas.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza; pero, como ya saben, les doy prioridad a las historias. Por cierto, mañana mismo actualizo **_**Casi Platónico**_**, no me maten… es que todavía tengo mucho por arreglar aquí y allá. **

**Como saben, pueden encontrar la canción y la traducción de la letra en mi blog, ya que dudo que la gran mayoría conozca el tema.**

**¡Saludos para todos! Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC. **


	16. Please Project

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Cure. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Please Pro****ject**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_oh, I love, oh, I love what you do to my hair, when you push me up upstairs"_

_._

—Bella… Carlisle y Esme podrían llegar en cualquier momento —balbuceé, contra su boca, intentando librarme de sus besos.

Sin embargo, todos mis intentos fueron vanos cuando volvió a besarme y comenzó a hacer _aquello _con mi cabello. Sus manos se amoldaron de forma perfecta a mi nuca, mientras hundía las tibias yemas de sus dedos entre los mechones desordenados de mi cabello. Con cuidado, comencé a conducirla escaleras arriba, mientras ella, quitando una mano de mi cabeza, tiraba de mi camisa, con urgencia en cada uno de sus movimientos.

No fui conciente de donde estábamos, hasta que mis piernas chocaron con la gran cama, ubicada en el centro de mi habitación. Bella me empujó y, a sabiendas de que no podría moverme, me dejé caer sobre la cama, sin abandonar su boca ni un solo segundo.

Cuando ella comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda por debajo de la camisa, con aquella tímida suavidad, podía sentir que mi corazón volvía a latir. Amaba aquella sensación que me generaba su tacto, haciéndome sentir más vivo que nunca. Amaba sus labios sobre los míos, creando aquella melodía perfecta con cada contacto.

Giré repentinamente, dejándola bajo mi cuerpo.

—Demonios, Edward —murmuró, mientras besaba su cuello—. Déjame tener, por una vez, el control.

Amaba, también, cuando se enojaba conmigo. Sólo pude reír contra su cuello, sintiendo como un leve estremecimiento recorría su cálido cuerpo.

Escuché ruidos abajo, pero no estaba dispuesto a parar. No cuando ella tiraba de mi cabello de aquella manera; no cuando sus manos viajaban por mis caderas con aquella dulzura; no cuando sus labios volvían a amoldarse a los míos, con completa naturalidad.

Amaba _todo_ lo que ella podía hacer conmigo.

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Please Project – The Cure.**

**Otra genialidad de Robert Smith y los suyos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es una de esas bandas que perduraron en mis gustos y de cuyas canciones nunca puedo cansarme. Algo de lo más nuevo para escribir algo más alegre y, por qué no, romántico. ¿Qué les pareció? **

**La verdad es que saben que les agradezco sus reviews, como siempre, y que es un gran y hermoso incentivo recibir los comentarios, las opiniones y las ideas. Ya lo saben, muchísimas gracias a todos. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Se cuidan. **

**LadyC. **


	17. Quiet

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Smashing Pumpkins. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Quiet**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_For years I've been sleeping, helpless, couldn't tell a soul. Be ashamed of the mess you've made"_

**.**

Podía sentir tras mi espalda el débil material del sofá, el canto de los pájaros entremezclándose con el movimiento acompasado de las hojas de los árboles, agitándose con el viento, perdiéndose entre la copiosa nieve que caía sobre el follaje. Suspiré, pasando las manos por mi cabello.

El vacío en mi pecho se volvía insoportable con cada día que pasaba, cada segundo que corría y no podía escuchar su voz. Otra vez había vuelto a aquel estado adormilado, a aquel punto muerto al que no podía llamar vida. Ella había sido la que me había permitido cambiar, la que había conseguido que mi existencia se transformara en algo demasiado parecido a una vida humana.

Sin embargo, ahora, el dolor era intolerable. Ella había llegado para modificar mi mundo, para alterarlo de la mejor y la peor de las formas. Había vivido en aquel universo de engaños, oculto tras el pecado de mi secreto, de mi propia y peligrosa naturaleza. Sin embargo, ella me había hecho conocer el paraíso, pero era un precio muy caro el que debía pagar para quedarme en él. No podía condicionar su vida a mi autocontrol, no podía ponerle un límite a su preciada y humana existencia. Eso era injusto y egoísta. _Muy egoísta. _

Sostuve mi cabeza entre las palmas de mis manos, intentando quitarme todo aquéllo de la mente, aún cuando sabía que era imposible. Si había alguien allí arriba que me escuchaba, hubiese apreciado realmente ser un ser puro y no pecador, para que pudiera ayudarme, para que pudiera concederme el deseo de borrar todo pensamiento de mi cabeza; que me salvara de aquel desesperante silencio, de aquellas voces inexistentes que se formaban en mi cabeza, de _su _voz, que no parecía dejarme en paz. Deseaba que, como la nieve que caía en esos momentos, los recuerdos se derritieran dentro de mi mente y que el agua se los llevara con ella.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y me quedé allí, con los ojos cerrados.

Me quedé allí, muriendo lentamente en la desesperación de la inquebrantable tranquilidad.

_Muriendo sin ella_.

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Quiet – The Smashing Pumpkins.**

**Otro drabble –recién terminadito, por cierto– medio **_**depre**_** con un tema genial del pelado y los suyos. Triste y parecido a otros, sí, pero que tiene algo que me gustó; no sé por qué. ¿A ustedes que les pareció?**

_**As usual, **_**saben que les agradezco por sus siempre presentes reviews. Saben que no hay nada más lindo que escuchar lindos comentarios, y no hay nada mejor que aprender de los errores mediante críticas constructivas. ¡Gracias a todos! **

**Saludos, se cuidan**

**LadyC. **


	18. Romeo & Rebecca

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda Blink 182. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Romeo & Rebecca**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_But as I look into my mind, I can see that girls are a waste of time"_

**.**

Después de aparcar mi vehículo, me di la libertad de observarla. Escuché el carraspeo de Emmett, siempre burlándose de cualquier cosa que le pareciera apta para ello, pero decidí ignorarlo. Ella bajó de su viejo monovolumen, entreteniéndose con alguna estúpida conversación con Newton. La suave brisa de la mañana transportó su embriagador aroma hasta mis fosas nasales y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por quedarme en mi lugar.

—No la matarás, Edward, lo sé —comentó Alice, con seguridad, apoyando su mano sobre mi brazo.

Sin embargo, no tenía que decírmelo para que yo lo supiera. Sabía que no la iba a matar, porque había algo en ella que no me lo permitía, algo que iba más allá de que pudiera llegar a generarme su sangre. Ella había despertado nuevos sentimientos en mí desde que la había escuchado hablar, desde que había pronunciado mi nombre. Y no podría haber sido otra chica, no podría haber sido nadie más que ella. Sólo aquella muchacha le resultaba tan hermosa y fascinante, tan llena de matices.

A pesar de ello, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que dejarla ir. Porque yo no podía darle absolutamente nada, no podía decirle lo que realmente _era_, no podía revelar aquel monstruo que se encontraba reprimido en mi interior. Porque ella, como todas las jóvenes, buscaba a su príncipe azul, a su chico perfecto. Yo no podía ser el Romeo de nadie, menos de ella. No quería involucrarla en una tragedia.

Vi como sus ojos marrones se enfocaban en los míos, y sus mejillas pálidas tomaban aquel tentador color rosado. No despegué mis orbes doradas de las suyas, no era tan fuerte como para hacerlo… irónicamente.

Y las conversaciones de chicas estúpidas volvían a repetirse en mi mente cuando lo intentaba de nuevo, cuando trataba de llegar otra vez a la mente de Bella. Era imposible saber que pensaba y sólo podía llegar a una parte de ella por la cabeza de jóvenes como Jessica Stanley, muchachas que no valían la pena.

Suspirando, me di cuenta que nada más me importaba.

Si yo era Romeo, quería que ella fuera mi Julieta.

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Romeo & Rebecca – Blink 182**

**Aw, sí, otro de Crepúsculo; además, con una banda que amo desde hace muchísimo. Tengo una nueva renovada obsesión con ellos porque ****están de vuelta****. Sí, mis queridos Tom, Mark y Travis van a volver a grabar jaja. En fin, sí quieren saber de que hablo, pueden pasar por mi blog, donde dejé tanto el tema como la traducción. ¿Qué les pareció el drabble? **

**Como siempre, saben que estoy más que agradecida con los reviews. Quedan poquitos y sólo tengo que escribir dos o tres que me quedaron incompletos, pero ya tengo todas las canciones seleccionadas jaja. ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Un beso grande. **

**LadyC. **


	19. Separate And Ever Deadly

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Last Shadow Puppets. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Separate and Ever Deadly**

**(Edward's POV)**

" _Can't you see I'm the ghost in the wrong coat?"_

_._

—Edward, si no dejas de correr, no puedo seguirte —protestó Bella.

—Esa es la idea —murmuré yo, no estando completamente seguro de si ella me había oído o no.

No comprendía que aquello que estaba sucediendo, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza; era algo sin sentido, algo a la que no podía someterla. Yo no servía para estar con ella y ella no servía para estar conmigo. Bella se merecía algo mejor, algo como ella, algo como… él. Jacob era la persona que mi_ todo_ se merecía, alguien que pudiera darle una vida normal, una existencia humana, una familia…

Jacob siempre estaría presente, porque Bella lo quería y porque él podría hacer todo por ella; yo nunca podría darle lo que a Jacob le sobraba: una vida.

—Bella, realmente, si tú quieres ir con él yo no…

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella.

Me volví rápidamente para mirarla, pensando que se había caído o algo similar; sin embargo, me sorprendí al encontrarla de pie frente a mí, con la frente en alto, los ojos cristalinos y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

—Yo te he elegido a ti —afirmó—, quiero estar contigo. Te amo, Edward, y no sé qué hacer para que lo comprendas —las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Sintiéndome el más grande de los idiotas e intentando acallar mi debate interior, me acerqué a ella y pasé mis pulgares por sus cálidas mejillas. Cuando conseguí apartar todas las pequeñas lágrimas, me acerqué un poco más a su rostro, con su embriagador aliento cubriéndolo todo.

—Ayúdame —le pedí, descansando mi frente sobre la suya y cerrando los ojos—, ayúdame a que pueda darte lo que te mereces, a que pueda… encajar contigo, Bella.

—Tenemos toda la eternidad para ello —aseguró ella, rozando sus suaves labios con los míos.

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Separate and Ever Deadly - The Last Shadow Puppets**

**Otro tema de este dúo fantástico. La verdad es que, cuando escuché por primera vez el cd, tuve un amor a primera vista (u oída) con este tema; sobre todo por esa excelente letra que tiene, que inspiró a escribir cuando las estaba escuchando hace no mucho, y esa fuerza increíble de lo instrumental.**

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**Decidí terminar con estos drabbles antes de seguir con los de Jasper y Alice, más que nada para no mezclarme yo y no tener taantas historias a la vez. En fin, saben que espero sus comentarios, ¡muchas gracias por dejar sus palabras siempre! Lo aprecio de corazón. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Se cuidan.**

**LadyC. **


	20. The Last Day Of Summer

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Cure. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**The Last Day Of Summer**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_All that I have, all that I hold; all that is wrong. All that I feel for or trust in or love; all that is gone"_

.

No podía despegar mis ojos del reflejo dorado que creaba el sol, haciendo aparición en Forks, por primera vez, después de tantos días de lluvias interminables. Intenté moverme de algún modo, pero simplemente no podía. El brillo de los cristales bajo el sol me recordaba a su piel de mármol, desprendiendo los colores más hermosos que jamás había visto en mi vida.

Entonces, las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, abriendo la reciente herida, hundiendo un puñal dentro de ella con sobrecogedora fuerza. Algo tan sencillo como respirar se había vuelto una tarea ardua, un trabajo doloroso. Mi garganta quemaba, mis ojos ardían y mi pecho no podía entender el dolor. Cada recuerdo se clavaba, cual retazos de vidrios, en mi frágil corazón. Todo lo que me rodeaba parecía ajeno a mi existencia, demasiado lejos como para tener importancia alguna. No había nada certero, todo estaba mal, todos estaban equivocados.

El viento sopló con fuerza y una hoja ocre cayó a mis pies, recordándome el color hermoso de su cabello, despeinado siempre por un inexistente viento. Me dejé caer sobre el colchón de papel que la naturaleza había construido para dar la bienvenida al otoño.

Y allí me quedé, sintiendo como el calor golpeaba contra mi piel.

Sin embargo, aquella abrasadora calidez no podía llegar hasta mi corazón; porque allí, desde que él se había ido, todo estaba sin vida. Irónicamente, todo estaba frío sin el contacto de su piel. _Realmente frío._ Y no importaba el día o la estación del año.

Mi vida sin él sería un invierno _eterno._

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** The Last Day Of Summer – The Cure.**

**Creo que los temas lentos y depresivos de The Cure tienen ese poder de inspirarme, no pregunten por qué. Simplemente, la voz de Robert Smith me transmite muchísimas cosas. Pero bueno, ¿les gustó? Obviamente, es otro situado en Luna Nueva.**

**Por cierto, los invito a pasar por mi nueva historia, **_**«No es fácil ser niñera». **_**Ok, eso sonó a comercial barato. De cualquier forma, espero que pasen. Saben que la historia, como mi blog y todas esas cosas, pueden encontrarla en mi perfil.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Realmente, aprecio mucho su apoyo con estos últimos drabbles que quedan. ¡Gracias!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Saludos!**

**LadyC. **


	21. Unwanted

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la solista Avril Lavigne.. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Unwanted**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_You don't know me, don't ignore me"_

.

No quería sentarme a su lado, no realmente; sin embargo, era el único puesto libre. Con el optimista pensamiento de que era mi última clase del día, me había sentado allí, sintiendo agarrotada cada pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Estaba incómoda y nerviosa, realmente nerviosa.

Pero él no había hecho otra cosa que ignorarme, que alejarse de mí tanto como la extensión del pupitre se lo permitía. Él no me conocía pero parecía que, por algún motivo del que yo no estaba al tanto, me odiaba, no me quería cerca. Con la mano en un puño, me sequé torpemente las lágrimas de frustración que se habían escapado de mis ojos, mientras caminaba hacia mi furgoneta.

Él no era como los demás, él no era algo convencional, un chico como todos… por eso no podía soportar su indiferencia. Había algo en él que me intrigaba, que me invitaba a acercármele; y, a la vez, mi conciencia me pedía a gritos que me alejara de él.

Sin embargo… no tenía que alejarme, porque él ya se estaba encargando de ello, y muy bien. Él era demasiado hermoso para aquel pueblo, demasiado misterioso y encantador para fijarse en alguien como yo: común, sin gracia, simple. Por eso, no hacía más que ignorarme como al resto de los alumnos, como a todos los que intentaban acercarse a él.

Edward Cullen no deseaba mi amistad ni nada que viniera de mí.

Y algo dentro de mi cabeza me decía que así era mejor…

Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan despreciada?

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Unwanted – Avril Lavigne.**

**Sí, los viejos tiempos, cuando la «princesita pop» era una rebelde sin causa. Ah, en fin… ¿qué les pareció el pequeñísimo drabble sobre el primer libro? Tenía ganas de escribir sobre ello, y ayer surgió esto. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Nuevamente, bien al estilo de comercial barato de **_**Sprayette,**_** los invito a pasar por mi nueva historia, **_**«No es fácil ser niñera**_**. Saben que la historia, como mi blog y todas esas cosas, pueden encontrarla en mi perfil.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios, como siempre! Saben que quedan unos pocos, pero siempre me hace sentir bien saber su opinión sobre esto. ¡Gracias a los que se toman esos minutitos y me dicen que les parece! Lo valoro mucho.**

**En fin, ¡un saludo para todos!**

**LadyC. **


	22. Videotape

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda Radiohead. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Videotape**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_I shouldn't be afraid; because I know today has been the most perfect day I've ever seen"_

_._

Y no sabía que hacer, aún cuando aquél videocasete estaba entre mis manos. No podía decidirme, aún cuando mi cabeza me estaba gritando que debía dejarla ir, que debía permitirle ser libre. Sin embargo, mi inexistente corazón era egoísta, creyéndose poseedor de cada rincón de aquella muchacha que amaba con locura. Todo me decía que debía dejarla ir, pero mis sentimientos se lo impedían. Era un sincero egoísmo, un profundo dolor.

Cada vez que intentaba irme, recordaba sus ojos, sus caricias y sus besos; recordaba los días como aquél, perfectos, inolvidables en mi eterna existencia. Después de la maravillosa tarde que habíamos compartido, me sentía débil, casi humano.

Suspiré, mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente la cinta de video entre mis manos.

Me puse de pié, decidido a dejar tan sólo aquellos recuerdos en rojo, verde y azul del maravilloso tiempo que había pasado junto a Bella. Era un cobarde, lo sabía, pero no podía decirle adiós frente a frente, no podía decirle que no la amaba, no podía verla desmoronarse frente a mí.

Abrí la puerta de mi automóvil, intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que aquella era la mejor decisión.

Entonces, comencé a conducir, para dejarle al amor de mi vida un último adiós. Dejándole un último recuerdo de los meses más felices de mi existencia, de todo el amor que le profesaba. La liberaba de un amor sin sentido, dejándole sólo un pedazo de mí.

Dejándole sólo un videocasete.

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Videotape – Radiohead.**

**Eddie, ¿no te dijeron que ahora usamos DVD? Ja, lo sé, lo sé, Edward deja una carta; pero me pareció oportuno hacer ese pequeño cambio, usando una canción que amo, de una banda que me encanta. **

**En fin, ¿les gustó? **

**Muchas gracias por todos aquellos que siguen comentando siempre. De verdad, muchas gracias (: Esto ya está llegando a su fin, por cierto. Iré actualizando a medida que las circunstancias me lo permitan jaj. Mañana mismo subo nuevo capítulo de **_**«No es fácil ser niñera»,**_** para que sepan.**

**¡Saludos a todos! Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC. **


	23. We Are Broken

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda Paramore. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**We A****re Broken**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_Keep me safe inside. Your arms like towers tower over me"_

.

Me apoyé contra la puerta que daba al jardín, mirando fijamente el cielo. Sabía que él debía estar por allí, cerca, pero no alcé la cabeza. Simplemente, me quedé observando el paisaje, intentando hallar los destellos de sol entre las copiosas nubes, justo antes del crepúsculo. Entonces, sentí una fría brisa. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su cuerpo se encontraba junto al mío, sentado justo en el hueco que quedaba en el peldaño de la entrada de mi casa. Sus ojos color topacio alcanzaron los míos, observándome con aquella mezcla de culpabilidad y dolor.

—Creo que mi huída sólo complico las cosas, ¿no? —inquirió, con aquel tono arrepentido.

Asentí en silencio.

—¿Hay algo que puede hacer para remediar todo el daño que te hice? —preguntó, en un susurro culpable, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—Abrazarme —respondí yo rápidamente.

Alzó su cabeza, sorprendido. Ni siquiera pasaron unos segundos cuando sus brazos me rodearon, estrechándome contra su pecho con la fuerza necesaria. Entonces, el hueco que había en mi pecho pareció desaparecer; aquel agujero negro que me había ido consumiendo día a día se esfumó automáticamente. Sus brazos, alrededor de mí, me hacían sentir protegida, controlada. Su voz pidiéndome perdón al oído, su frío aliento contra mi cuello y su innecesaria respiración en medio de la joven noche, borraron todo rastro de dolor.

Ahora que él estaba a mi lado, estaba completa de nuevo.

_Éramos como una sola persona. _

_Para siempre. _

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** We Are Broken – Paramore.**

**Un tema que me parece hermoso y que me llega mucho. Sobre todo esa frase que puse… me parece preciosa. En fin, ¿a ustedes qué les pareció? **

**Gracias a todos los que, incondicionalmente, siguen dejando sus comentarios acá, haciéndome saber que les parecen los drabbles. Son pequeños momentitos de inspiración, pero que salen muy espontáneamente… es, de hecho, lo que más me gusta de ellos. En fin, ¡gracias a todos, de verdad!**

**Saludos. Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC. **


	24. X & Y

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda Coldplay. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**X & Y**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_You become my best friend; I wanna love you, but I don't know if I can"_

.

—Bella, ya no tengo la… fuerza suficiente para alejarme de ti —confesé.

Pude sentir su mirada profunda y sorprendida. Ella no entendía la verdadera profundidad de mis palabras, no podía comprender todos los aspectos que encuadraba aquella sencilla frase. Me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero ella no sabía que lo mejor para los dos hubiese sido que yo desapareciera de su vida… o que nunca hubiese aparecido.

Nunca había tenido un contacto tan cercano con un humano. Ella me hacía sentir cómodo, casi como otro joven adolescente; y, a pesar de los obvios inconvenientes que me generaba estar cerca de ella, su presencia me hacía sentir completo.

Sin embargo, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lastimarla, de poder perder esa pequeña parte de mí que había hallado, flotando a la deriva en mi monótona eternidad. Ella se había convertido en algo importante para mí, y quería darle todo, pero no sabía si era capaz de conseguirlo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Ya sabía que no sería capaz de seguir existiendo sin sus ojos castaños, sin su dulce aroma y su encantadora presencia a mi lado… pero, entonces, ¿cómo haría si un error me la arrebataba?, ¿si mis instintos se imponían sobre mi propio control?

Trataría de buscarle una solución a ello.

_Necesitaba _hacerlo.

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** X & Y – Coldplay. **

**Ese tema me parece muy bonito y, además, fue uno de los pocos con X que encontré en mi playlist. **

**Ya estamos llegando casi al final de estos pero, apenas termine, voy a seguir con **_**«Sentimientos y Premoniciones», **_**los drabbles de Alice y Jasper. Por cierto, mañana mismo actualizo «No es fácil ser niñera», ya que me falta darle una última leidita. **

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Honestamente, saben que son una motivación grandísima. **

**¡Saludos! Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

**LadyC. **


	25. Young Blood

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Beatles. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Young Blood**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_Young blood, I can't get you out of my mind"_

_._

La odiaba.

La odiaba por el simple hecho de pasearse con aquella intoxicante fragancia por delante de mis narices, ajena a lo que provocaba en mí. La odiaba por tener su mente en blanco, por no dejarme saber qué pensaba, quién era. ¡Ni siquiera podía sonsacarle su nombre! Si no fuera por la simple mente de Jessica Stanley…

Quería hacer algo, ¡tenía que hacer algo al respecto, o acabaría volviéndome loco! Pero ella seguía allí, con la cabeza gacha y el cabello revoloteando sobre sus hombros con gracia. Intenté controlarme, con miles de ideas en mi cabeza, que se debatía entre dejarla con vida o tomarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

La primera vez que entré a su cuarto a hurtadillas, sentí como las cosas se estaban saliendo de control poco a poco. Si no estaba allí, a su lado, me encontraba pensando en ella. Su nombre, su rostro y su esencia estaban grabados a fuego en mi vieja mente, decididos a quedarse allí. Y aunque todos insistían en que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarme de ella, sabía que aquello era un imposible, sabía que ya no había caso.

Ella ya no era una simple humana para mí… y ya no podía decir que la odiaba. Para nada.

Y no me importaban sus amigos, que pensaban que era raro y misterioso; no me importaba su padre, que seguramente no querría que su hija saliera con alguien como yo; no me importaban las negativas de una gran parte de los miembros de mi familia… nada me importaba ya.

Suspiré, mientras la observaba a la distancia, sentada en una de las mesas del comedor. Su mente seguía cerrada para mí, igual que el primer día. Ella observó en mi dirección y no pude hacer más que tirar mis cubiertos sobre la mesa, con frustración.

_¿Qué me has hecho, Isabella Swan?_

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Young Blood – The Beatles.**

**Jaja, no podía faltar un tema de los dioses de Liverpool. Además, el hecho de que se llame como se llama captó mi atención enseguida jaja. **

**Es bueno que eso de la impuntualidad venga de familia, porque si mi mamá no se hubiese retrazado en venir a buscarme, no me tendrían por acá. La verdad es que pasó poco tiempo, pero la rutina ya me está casando. **

**En fin, muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Nos leemos en el último. **

**Espero que hayan empezado bien la semana. **

**¡Saluditos!**

**LadyC. **


	26. Zero

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y las pequeñas introducciones en cursiva son de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Smashing Pumpkins. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Zero**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_She's the one for me, she's all I really need"_

.

En la monotonía de la noche, verla dormir era lo único que me transmitía un poco de paz. Me fascinaba oírla murmurar mi nombre, moverse de un lado al otro e, incluso dormida, buscar mi cuerpo de forma ansiosa. Ella era la única pequeña cosa que me mantenía atado al mundo, que me mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra. Ya no me importaban los estúpidos fundamentos que había intentado auto-imponerme para alejarme de ella. Después de lo sucedido en Volterra, de todo ese tiempo lejos de ella, me había dado cuenta que no pertenecía a otro lugar que no fuera a su lado. Ella era mi todo.

_Ella era mi vida ahora. _

Acaricié sus cabellos cuando la vi moverse, pensando en esa inmensa tristeza, que se había hecho presa de mí en el largo tiempo en el que habíamos estado separados. Con aquella inclinación masoquista que siempre había tenido, me había hundido en mi propio dolor, sin darme cuenta que ella también sufría, que ella también se había sentido mal. Yo, ilusamente, le había mostrado aquel mundo encantado —o terrorífico, según mi punto de vista— al que yo pertenecía. ¿Cómo podía hacerla olvidar todo aquéllo y fingir que nunca había pasado nada?

Por eso, me había dispuesto a enfrentar la realidad que se presentaba.

Ella y yo. Yo y ella. Ambos enamorados sin remedio, luchando por el otro.

Era hora de olvidar mis temores y de luchar por lo que quería.

_Era hora de luchar por Bella. _

…

_**Inspirado en**__**:**_** Zero – The Smashing Pumpkins. **

**Tengo que terminar un artículo para literatura, pero dije "bueno, vamos a subir el último de una vez por todas". Como saben, ahora que estos ya llegaron a su fin, voy a seguir con **_**«Sentimientos y Premoniciones»**_**, los drabbles dedicados a Alice y Jasper. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron mis pequeños pedacitos de locura y dejaron comentarios tan lindos! En serio, muchas gracias a todos.**

**Nos leemos por algún otro lado. ¡Saludos!**

**LadyC. **


End file.
